


A Close Call

by Iamtrashcans



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood Loss, Gun Violence, M/M, Nightmares, cursing, hospital mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:24:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamtrashcans/pseuds/Iamtrashcans
Summary: A self care day gone wrong





	A Close Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very angsty fic BUT it does end in comfort, if you aren't okay with that, I would not read this fic.

It was just supposed to be a normal day.

Roman was out, Virgil couldn't remember the details, but he did know that he and Logan were just having a self care day. Logan would've complained if it were anyone else, but because it was Virgil, they both stayed home from work that day.

They were just laying on the couch, Logan being the little spoon for once, watching some random documentary. The next minute or so went by in a flash. There was a loud crack that echoed around the apartment for a few seconds before stopping, but it was loud enough to startle Virgil up from his spot with his heart pounding. Logan sat up too, reaching for the remote quickly and turning it off, leaving the couple in silence. The crack happened again, but something else was there, a sort of splintering sound.

Virgil's panic increased dramatically and he leaped off the couch. He grabbed Logan and shoved him into the nearest closet, covering him in blankets. He grabbed each of the doors to the closet, looking at Logan with a wild sort of panic, before shutting it quickly and quietly. He could feel that the door wasn't going to hold much longer, so he did the only thing he could think of. He called the police.

He was shaking violently, barely able to dial 9-1-1 on his phone before hunching down behind the couch. He heard the dispatcher’s voice on the other end of the line and he hurriedly explained the situation. He heard another large crack, the splintering sound getting louder. He didn't have much time. The dispatcher was trying to reassure him that the police would be there shortly, and to stay hidden, but he wasn't worried too much about himself. He must have hung up when he shot up from behind the couch. Virgil's head swiveled around trying to find a weapon to protect Logan with. Not himself. Logan.

With one final crack, what was probably left of the door went down in a loud crash. Logan made a startled shriek and Virgil froze in place. A large hulking figure made its way around the corner.

The figure turns to face him and Virgil sees the man holding a gun, crowbar and a bag. The intruder stepped back slightly in shock of seeing Virgil standing in the middle of the living room. They stare at each other for a few seconds, the sound of sirens are steadily getting closer to the apartment, but Virgil can't focus on anything but the gun in the intruder’s hand. He seems to notice the gun in his own hand and quickly points it loosely in Virgil's direction. The man’s shaking too. Virgil's thoughts are a jumbled mess of words that he can't seem to make form a comprehensible sentence.

_‘Run run run leave save Logan help run go go I'm sorry I'm sorry no-’_

A loud sudden sound rang throughout the apartment, making Virgil's ears ring. He's knocked back a few inches, a sharp burning sensation shoots up from his shoulder. He can faintly hear a scream that faintly sounds like someone he knows, Logan maybe? He can't seem to focus on anything besides the burning feeling.

He looks down at his shoulder and sees this growing red spot on his white shirt.

_‘Oh’_

A cry of pain escapes from his throat and he crumples to the ground. The room around him that he's knew so well starts to go dark and blurry. The pain was unbearable. He could feel the cool, hard floor beneath him. A warm (Hot? He couldn't tell,he felt too cold) liquid starts to pool around him.

“...-irgil!” Who was that? He couldn't tell who spoke, everything was fading, “Vir-...-l! C’mon st-...-la meus! Hang … there! _Don't leave me here alone!_ ” He can't hang on much longer, it hurts too much

_‘Fading, everyone is fading'_

“Sir.. stay…-th me…-stand?” That voice was new (At least he _thought_ that voice was new, he couldn't tell who was who). Surely he could take a nap, right? Surely he could just rest his eyes and everything would be okay? He couldn't keep his eyes open any longer.

_‘Just a nap… Just a small… nap…’_

“I’m sorry Lo…”

Everything went dark.  
~~~  
Fade in. Sirens, shouting, sobbing, red and blue blinking lights. Fade out.

Fade in. “It… It's gonna be okay Vee, just… Just stay with me my star… Just stay with me o-okay?”, shaking hands. Fade out.

Fade in. Pain pain pain _pain make it **stop**_. Fade out.  
~~~  
The lights were too bright, why were they so bright? Virgil makes a sound of frustration and tries to roll onto his side in a vain attempt to escape the brightness. A wave of pain radiates from his shoulder and he cries out in shock and shot up as quickly as he could without agitating his shoulder. A nurse rushes in and mumbles something under her breath before walking over to Virgil’s shaking body.

“Good to see that you’re awake Mr. Hartley,” She speaks, her voice soft and gentle sounding, which Virgil is grateful for considering he is very confused and slightly scared, “you gave your boyfriend quite the scare, when the first responders tried to take you on the ambulance, he practically screamed at ‘em.”

“Oh my god, Logan! Is he okay?! Is he hurt?!” Virgil tried to make a move towards getting out of bed but the nurse stopped him, nudging his legs away from the side of the bed.

“He’s fine, he’s lucky he was in the closet or else I’m sure the intruder would have tried to shoot him too,” She looked at the monitor that was displaying his heartbeat and nodded, “if anything you is the luckiest person that was in that room.” Virgil tilted his head, encouraging her to elaborate, which she did, “You have a broken rib, shattered collarbone, damaged shoulder, not to mention the fact that that bullet barely nipped your left lung. If you ain’t a lucky man, I don’t think anyone else is.” Virgil stared at her in shock. 

_‘That explains the pain I guess’_

“Anyways, you may be here for a month or so, then you’re gonna have a few months of P.T. to regain the strength in your arm again, so just take it easy for the time being. I’m sure your boyfriend is at the front desk askin’ if he can see you yet,” The nurse walked towards the doorway and turned her head towards him, “I know the next few months are gonna be rough, and I’m not just talkin’ ‘bout you hun.” And she walked away, leaving Virgil with his thoughts.  
~~~  
‘Rough’ would be an understatement for the next few months. The only real upside to the whole situation was the physical therapist he was given. Patton seemed to be a little surprised at seeing this skinny kid walk into his office at first, but that quickly faded into excitement. Patton seemed to have a knack for making things that were tedious at first, become rather fun. He would challenge Virgil with his strength training to do as many as possible in exchange for a piece of chocolate (Yes he was very aware that he was being bribed like a child, but listen, the chocolate was his favorite).

Eventually the hospital let him go home, and everything went to a semi normal state. He started seeing Patton less for therapy, but he still saw him almost three times a week after Roman and him became friends. Virgil and Logan still hadn’t talked much about that day, but now they both seemed to move closer to each other every time there was a loud noise. They couldn’t stand being in the living room alone for long periods of time. Virgil flinched at anything that moved too fast in his peripheral.

Yeah, rough was the understatement of the fucking century.  
~~~  
The blood.

_‘No not again-‘_

The screams.

_‘No no no no no-‘_

Gunshots.

‘Stop it stop it no no no-‘ __

_Sirens._

__‘Stop stop no no no he’s fine he’s-‘_ _

_“I’m sorry Lo…”_

_Logan awoke with a start, his breathing uneven and rapid, a scream dying in his throat. He rose his trembling hands to his face and covered his face. He took a minute to try and compose himself, to just steady and ground himself. He reached blindly for the switch to the lamp on his bedside table._

_With a soft click, the lamp switched on, flooding the room with light. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and slowly got up on shaky legs. He slowly made his way to the door, careful to not fall over or break anything. He shakily grabbed the door knob, turning it slowly to not wake anyone up. He hurried over to Virgil’s room as quickly as possible and peeked in, not caring if anyone saw, all he was concerned with was if Virgil was alive and sleeping in the room next to his._

_His eyes scanned the room, trying to find a living silhouette in the dark of the room, but found none. His heart skipped a beat, and his panic that he just had under control tore out of his grasp and began to spread throughout his body._

__‘No no no he should be here, where is he no no no-‘_ _

_He scrambled away from the door and rushed towards the living room. He shot around the corner, eyes frantically searching for the familiar black and purple hair. Virgil glanced up from his phone, seeing his currently frazzled looking boyfriend. He quickly sat the phone down and got off the couch to go comfort him._

_“Hey, hey, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Virgil tried to be as calm as possible, which was rather hard in this situation. At the sound of Virgil’s gravelly voice, Logan cracked and practically threw himself into Virgil’s arms, clinging to him like his life depended on him. Virgil caught the shaking Logan and pulled him close to his chest, “Easy Lo, I’m right here. Everything’s gonna be alright,” Virgil started to run his fingers through Logan’s hair, gently guiding him over to the couch, “just keep breathing Lo, just breathe, you can do that right? Remember, four seven eight? That’s it, keep going.”_

_Logan’s sobs and cries of anguish slowed and grew faint, his breathing slowed to a normal pace after a minute. Logan got up slightly wiping at his eyes to rub away the remaining tears. He let out a shaky breath and tried to speak, “I'm sorry you-” he drew in another breath, “I'm sorry that you had to see that Virgil… I'm simply being illogical, just forget this ever hap-”_

_“Logan, we both know I'm not gonna just forget, not somethin’ like this,” Virgil brought one of his hands up to Logan's cheek, rubbing at it absentmindedly. Logan sighed softly and leaned into the touch, trying to keep his eyes anywhere that wasn't looking into Virgil's, “C’mon Lo, what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare? You know I-”_

_“I know Virgil! You have nightmares! But this isn't one! It can't be if it's real!” Logan snapped, the expression of frustration on his face faded into alarm as he realized what he said, “Um, I mean- uh, forget I said anything, it's noth-”_

_“Logan trying to brush this off! I know you're struggling but I can't help if you don't tell me how!” Virgil pleaded, his voice shaking slightly. Logan could feel the slight burning sensation in the corner of his eyes, something that became almost normal for him in the past few months. He took in a deep breath, choking down a sob that threatened to escape in the process, and tried to speak._

_“I… I thought you died Virgil! I just heard a gunshot and just- I was so scared and I ran out to see if you were okay and you weren't and I saw so much blood then you screamed and-and I just-” Logan started to sob again, “I tried to help and I couldn't and there was so much blood and I was covered in it then you tried apologize and you lost consciousness and I just screamed and cried and I just- I don't want to lose you Virge!” Virgil stared in horror at the sobbing man currently clinging to him like he was the only raft in an ocean. Virgil didn't realize he was crying until the first tear fell into Logan's hair, then he started to cry and clung to Logan in an attempt to stop the tears. It did the opposite._

_“Lo I'm so sorry, I'm so _so_ sorry I didn't notice this sooner, oh god Logan-” They clung to each other for the next few minutes, just crying and muttering ‘I'm sorry’ and ‘I love you so much’ to reassure the other._

_Virgil seemed to recover from his sobbing-fit before Logan and pulled away slightly. He cupped the other’s face in his hands and rested their foreheads together. Logan was still shaking slightly, but gradually raised a hand to Virgil's cheek, “I'm here Lo,”_

_“You're here…”_

_“I'm here, and everything's gonna be okay, I promise Lo.”_

_Virgil slowly lead the shaking Logan back to his room. Peeling back to covers, he urged his boyfriend into the bed and got in afterwards. Virgil pulled Logan close, making sure his heartbeat was right net to Logan's ear before closing his eyes and submitting to sleep._

_Sure things may not be normal for a while, but with everything that happened, it's going to be alright._


End file.
